


Охота

by WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017



Series: Тексты R—NC-17 2017 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Elements of Slash, Evil Spirit, F/M, Fantasy, Hunt, a whiff of incest, turtle - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017
Summary: Охота на демона и ее последствия.





	

От берега пахло свежей кровью; эта дразнящая металлическая нотка в сочетании с ароматами цветов и холодной воды казалась неожиданно приятной.

— Мне кажется, он ниже по течению прячется, — шепотом заметил Младший. — Гораздо ниже.

Черный Сокол чуть скосил на него глаза. Все-таки тайно увязаться за ним на эту охоту было непозволительной дерзостью и глупостью со стороны Младшего — но и отправлять теперь его одного домой было опасно.

Наконец он подал безмолвный знак, велев следовать за собой, и продолжил мягко и осторожно красться вперед, вслушиваясь, всматриваясь и стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как запястьях и щиколотках наливается болью выцарапанный на коже сложный узор.

...С тех пор как деревню начал терзать медведь-людоед, наверняка ставший пристанищем злого духа, было убито уже четверо членов племени. Общая охота ничего не дала — только зря погибли еще двое воинов. В конце концов на вчерашнем собрании после долгих споров решили, что в схватку с медведем должен вступить именно он, Сокол. Хоть он и не был шаманом, опыт общения с духами у него имелся: еще ребенком он спас застрявшую между камнями черепаху, причем ни у кого не вызывало сомнений, что это оказалось не простое животное — в день спасения резко пошла на поправку давно болевшая дочь вождя, и с тех пор удача благоволила деревне. Кроме того, время от времени черепаха приплывала к своему спасителю: ждала в воде и, лишь завидев мальчика, выползала на берег. Сокол осторожно проводил пальцем по гладкой голове, всматривался в глубокие золотые глаза, скармливал ей кусочки мяса.

Проходили годы — мальчик стал юношей, а черепаха выросла в несколько раз; ее панцирь успел покрыться водорослями, которые, стоило животному выползти на берег, тянулись сзади длинной зеленой мантией. Земля с тех пор давала больше урожая, члены племени болели реже, а женщины рожали легче. Племя надеялось, что благословение волшебного зверя поможет охотнику и теперь…

К охоте Черного Сокола снарядили как следует: на рассвете шаман иглой специального кактуса процарапал защитный орнамент на запястьях и щиколотках воина, а на его оружие нанес магические знаки. Весь последующий день юноша провел в уединении, настраивая дух и изгоняя страх из сердца, а когда солнце село, отправился к реке — именно там нападения злого духа происходили чаще всего.

И вот когда Сокол успел пройти больше половины расстояния, оказалось, что за ним увязался младший брат. Тот, хоть и успел принять посвящение в воины, все же был слабее старшего, да и волшебных оберегов у него не было. Впрочем, теперь уж ничего не поделаешь...

...Переменившийся ветер принес острый запах крови, а с ним — еще что-то непонятное, мерзкое, больше всего похожее на запах гнили. Братья коротко переглянулись и снова пошли вперед; теперь, казалось, их шаги стали еще бесшумнее. Впрочем, и обычный гомон ночного леса стихал, как будто и птицы, и мелкие животные старались избегать этого места — зато все громче становился шум реки. 

Приблизившись к берегу, они увидели лежащее у кромки воды растерзанное тело волка. Оно и было источником острого запаха крови — но свежей. Гнилью пахло с другой стороны.

Охотник настороженно всматривался в темноту, пытаясь уловить признаки движения и что-нибудь услышать — но вокруг царила удушливая и липкая тишина, стих даже ветер. 

— Смотри вон туда, — шепнул Младший, показывая в заросли слева от них — Видишь? Вон там, присмотрись же!

Несколько секунд Сокол щурился, пытаясь что-то разглядеть в указанном месте. Орнамент на коже вдруг вспыхнул болью с новой силой, но это как будто обострило зрение, и стало наконец заметно движение: даже не в темноте, а самой темноты, как будто она ожила, уплотнилась и завозилась. Отвратительный запах стал ощутимее и гуще. Младший молча отступил за его спину — вот и правильно, нечего под ногами путаться.

Из тени начали проступать очертания зверя. Он в самом деле оказался похож на медведя: на огромного, давно издохшего медведя со свисающей лоскутами шкурой и пустым разорванным животом.

Тварь заревела: гулко и хрипло, так, словно это штормовой ветер играл в его горле. Сокол усилием воли отогнал охвативший сердце липкий ужас. Не отрывая взгляд от чудовища, он выстрелил — но стрела, хоть и впилась в тело медведя, не нанесла монстру ощутимого урона; кажется, он даже не не заметил ее.

— Ты так его не убьешь, хоть как дикобраза стрелами истыкай, — нервно шепнул Младший. — Помнишь, шаман говорил, что нужно ударить непременно в сердце?

Времени на долгие размышления не было, но вообще-то Сокол совершенно не припоминал, слышал ли он от шамана что-то подобное — да и откуда брат мог знать подробности того разговора? Впрочем, мысль казалась вполне разумной, жаль только, что воплотить ее было трудно — зверь приближался на четырех лапах, опустив голову, и добраться до сердца казалось невозможным. Стало видно, что его тело словно бы пожирало и пережевывало засевшую стрелу. Наконец, верхушка с треском отломилась, а остальная часть словно утонула в плоти.

Выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы, Сокол покрепче перехватил копье. Нужно подождать, пока зверь подойдет поближе, и тогда… Орнамент на коже все жарче горел болью, но это обостряло чувства и реакцию, так что было даже на руку.

От передних лап зверя потянулись две клубящиеся черные дорожки, дымными полукольцами обогнувшие охотников. Сокол дернулся было посмотреть, где они кончаются, но Младший панически шепнул:

— Не поворачивайся! Не отводи взгляд от него, я сам, — и потянул из колчана брата стрелу.

Юноша хотел было возразить, что Младший, хоть уже и прошел посвящение, не имеет права ему указывать, но тот за его спиной неожиданно сделал резкий выпад — и черные туманные «лапы» тотчас отдернулисьи растворились, а монстр взревел, вставая на дыбы.

Дальнейшее Черный Сокол помнил смутно.

Тень налетела на них, даже не пытаясь имитировать манеру движения нормального зверя: она просто начала приближаться с чудовищной скоростью, встав на задние лапы и не двигаясь, словно ее несло по земле ветром.

...Копье проломило чудовищу грудную клетку, но не успело достичь сердца за единственное спасительное мгновение: тело демона оказалось неожиданно плотным. В это же время лапы взметнулись над охотником и обрушились на его плечи, отчего Сокол едва не упал — но в долю секунды орнамент на его запястьях и щиколотках засветился ярким белым светом и оплел тело охотника полностью, став щитом и значительно смягчив удар. Заревев, зверь попытался отшатнуться — но его лапы прилипли к сияющему сплетению, как к раскаленной паутине. Соколу казалось, что огненные нити прожигают и его тело, но в тоже время он словно бы мог регулировать боль — и чем сильнее он позволял ей быть, тем крепче держалась тень в ее ловушке.

Несмотря на всю силу охотника, копье продвигалось вперед медленно и неохотно: оно как будто шло через вязкую субстанцию, а не через обычную плоть.

От тела метнулась еще одна тень-протуберанец, но Младший, орудуя стрелой, как мини-копьем, с небрежной грацией ткнул в нее, заставив отступить — и в ту же секунду оружие Сокола словно бы прорвало некую оболочку, вонзившись во что-то более мягкое и податливое.

Уже падая, монстр в последнем яростном усилии успел прочертить когтями кровавые борозды на боках, отчего жгучая боль охватила не только пораженные участки, но и все тело юноши: казалось, она распространялась по линиям орнамента, как по нервам. А потом клубок темноты словно взорвался — и сам Сокол утонул в темноте.

***

Первым ощущением по пробуждении стала боль. Она словно огненной сетью вытаскивала его из темноты; она была нужной, жизненно важной. Через некоторое время в мире появился еще запах дымка и приятной, словно бы травяной горечи; вскоре Сокол расслышал потрескивание костра, крики ночных птиц и шум реки где-то неподалеку.

Наконец, с трудом разлепив глаза, он обнаружил себя в небольшой пещере, расположенной, кажется, немного выше уровня реки. Недалеко от входа Младший сидел на корточках у небольшого костра, один за другим слегка обжигая на огне какие-то листья. Почуяв движение, он повернул голову и тепло улыбнулся.

— Очнулся? Вот и здорово. Ты хорошо справился. Ты такой молодец. Как всегда, впрочем, — в голосе младшего прорезались странные, мягкие, несвойственные ему нотки.  
Вслед за этим он подошел, присел на колени рядом и начал прикладывать сморщенные от огня листья к ранам на груди и животе юноши. Сокол понятия не имел, что он делает, но сил спорить не было.

— Вот, сейчас станет легче.

Пальцы у Младшего оказались сильными и жесткими; он приятно пах лесом, дымом и почему-то очень сильно — водой, словно успел искупаться за это время. Положив листья на раны, он аккуратно провел кончиками пальцев по ребрам брата, словно проверяя, не сломаны ли — сам почему-то недовольно морщась при этом. Тем временем боль от ран начала неожиданно быстро утихать — видимо, странные листья все же подействовали — и вскоре осталось лишь легкое жжение от волшебных царапин.

Сокол молча смотрел на брата из-под полуопущенных век. Младший… Младший… Стоп, как же его зовут? Так странно — забыть имя собственного брата… Интересно еще, где он научился целительскому делу… Или он всегда был целителем? От путанных туманных мыслей начинала кружиться голова; пожалуй, стоило переключиться на более насущные вопросы.

— Где мы?

— О, это недалеко. Я случайно нашел эту пещеру, когда купался, так-то ее с берега и не заметишь, — Младший протянул руку, чтобы смахнуть с лица брата прядь волос, причем снова недовольно поморщился.

— Что с… тем существом? — говорить было трудно, но отсутствие боли словно делало все тело очень легким и расслабленным.

— Убито. В смысле тот злой дух, что в нем жил, убит и развеялся, а так просто медвежий труп оказался лежалый, — Младший (да как же его зовут?) весело оскалился, словно все произошедшее было не более чем забавной шуткой. — Заведется же такое, ну.

Сокол промолчал. Значит, дело сделано. Вот и прекрасно. 

Младший повозился рядом, обхватил колени руками и некоторое время молча и пристально рассматривал лицо старшего брата; затем протянул руку, одним пальцем осторожно провел поверх листа, на мгновение прикоснулся к коже.

— Очень болит?

— Нет. Уже нет. Спасибо.

Младший склонил голову набок, и его губы тронула странная улыбка.

— Ты такой терпеливый. И такой упорный.

Вслед за тем, легко поднявшись, он отошел к костру. Видимо, усталость и последствия ранения давали о себе знать: на миг Соколу показалось, что у длинных черных волос брата появился яркий зеленый отлив. На мгновение прижмурившись, юноша посмотрел внимательнее — все стало как обычно.

Младший вернулся с небольшой пиалой: в ней оказалась прозрачная тягучая жидкость с легким фруктовым запахом. Немного поколебавшись, он начал наносить ее на запястье Сокола — и жжение царапин мгновенно начало стихать, как прежде боль от ран. 

— Не смей, — сквозь зубы процедил юноша, пытаясь отдернуть руку. — Это же обереги от духов!

— О, я знаю, — весело откликнулся Младший. — Но ведь тот медведь мертв, зачем они теперь?

Еще некоторое время они боролись, но вскоре Сокол понял, что проще покориться: видимо, раны слишком ослабили его. Мазь подействовала: через некоторое время и запястья, и щиколотки начали обретать первозданный вид. Теперь боли уже вовсе не было, и охватившее чувство расслабленности было настолько сильным и сладким, что тело казалось легким, как листок.

Заканчивая натирать щиколотку, Младший склонился ниже: Сокол чувствовал, как его дыхание и мягкие волосы касаются кожи. Это было приятно, но неправильно, и чтобы отвлечься, он резко спросил:

— Почему все мои раны так быстро заживают?

— Это ведь раны, нанесенные духом. И орнамент тоже волшебный. Был. Здесь такие вещи лечатся быстро, да и я умею это делать.

— Здесь?…

Не ответив, Младший отпустил наконец щиколотку брата и вновь сел рядом, скрестив ноги.

— Такая нежная кожа, — покачав головой, он задумчивости провел кончиками пальцев по животу Сокола. Это было странным и оскорбительным — ничего себе нежная! — но прикосновение оказалось очень приятным, а вместе с отпустившей болью это еще сильней вгоняло в расслабленную полудрему.

Кажется, он и впрямь задремал — правда, сон был очень похож на явь. Сейчас перед ним была та же пещера и тот же костер, только вместо Младшего рядом сидела удивительная женщина с оливковой кожей и длинными зелеными волосами; впрочем, самыми удивительными Соколу показались сияющие желтые глаза.

Охотник ошарашенно потряс головой, и видение-сон исчезло: перед ним, как и следовало ожидать, сидел его собственный брат.

Младший, тихо засмеявшись, встал и снова подошел к огню. Разглядывая худощавое, определенно мужское тело, Сокол недоумевал, как можно было спутать его с женщиной.  
Младший склонился, что-то перемешал в стоявшей рядом с огнем большой глиняной чаше и перелил из нее жидкость все в те же пиалу. Он, что нес их с собой? Как будто прочитав мысли, тот пояснил:

— Ну, я это место давно нашел. Даже вот, принес кое-как вещи.

Вернувшись, он присел рядом, поднес чашу к губам юноши. Питье оказалось теплым, но в тоже время приносящим прохладу. Оно успокаивало, одновременно проясняя и ум, и эмоции. 

И Сокол постепенно вспоминал. Например, точно вспомнил и оскаленную пасть обезумевшего медведя, и то, как защитили его прорезанные на коже браслеты. И и то, что у него никогда не было младшего брата.

С последним глотком он молча поднял глаза на женщину. Та уже не казалась секундным видением: она была плотной, осязаемой, и даже пахло от нее теперь лишь водяными цветами.

Некоторое время они молча рассматривали друг друга.

— Ну, здравствуй, — наконец улыбнулась женщина.

— Здравствуй.

Теперь он понял, кто перед ним: осознание этого было абсолютно четким. Как и уверенность, что этот оборотень просто не может быть злым.

Глянув на свои груди и ткнув их пальцем, женщина хихикнула.

— Вы такие смешные. Мне все еще немного непривычно быть в этом теле.

Почти неосознанно Сокол поймал ее за руку, сплел пальцы. Ногти у женщины оказались длинными и крепкими, почти как настоящие когти черепахи. 

— Как ты стала человеком? И почему два облика?

— Этот облик — настоящий, я сама научилась его принимать. А как мальчика меня заставил выглядеть наш шаман… это было лучше всего для охоты. Тот дух вредил всем существам в округе, не только видимым, и я сама вызвалась тебе помочь. И извини, нам нужно было немного изменить твои воспоминания, чтобы ты не прогнал и не напал на меня.  
Некоторое время они молчали.

Затем женщина положила теплые ладони на плечи Сокола, склонившись к нему; ее свежее прохладное дыхание казалось слегка опьяняющим. Чуть приподнявшись, он на мгновение прижался щекой к мягкой щеке.

Сейчас она глядела все веселей — смех будто окутывал ее тело, и она была такой молодой, а глаза такими древними, будто они видели первый рассвет мира. Наконец женщина отстранилась, и пристально взглянув в юноше глаза, села ему на живот. Крепкие, чуть загнутые когти прошлись по плечам, скользнули по груди. Сейчас Сокол чувствовал себя беспомощным перед ней, но это не пугало. Он доверял — как доверяла она, когда в черепашьем обличье приплывала к нему прежде. Слабо улыбнувшись, он поднял руку, погладил ее теплую упругую грудь — тут же почувствовав нарастающее возбуждение.

Женщина взяла его ладонь и поднесла к лицу, как будто рассматривая; улыбнулась, прикоснулась к подушечкам пальцев горячим влажным языком. Она уже начала сочиться (Сокол чувствовал ее смазку на животе), и словно бы невольно принялась двигать бедрами, в то же время пытаясь прижаться плотнее. Отсветы догорающего костра мешались на ее теле с лунным светом; запах их возбужденных тел сливался с дымком и запахом леса.

Напряженный член касался ягодиц, чуть пачкая их смазкой; подавшись назад, женщина потерлась о него, при этом посмотрев в глаза Соколу с таким интересом, как будто именно он изобрел такой вид удовольствия. Едва дыша,словно в страхе спугнуть, он положил руки на ее бедра, и она тут же прижала их своими ладонями. 

Глаза женщины мерцали золотом. Улыбнувшись, она приподнялась и села, погрузив его член в себя.

Сейчас она казалась еще прекраснее: горячая, тесная, колеблющаяся в лунном свете; изредка только возвращались обрывки иллюзии, и тогда Сокол видел своего несуществующего брата. Женщина склонилась, упираясь руками в его плечи и начиная двигаться быстрее; сияющие золотые глаза оказались совсем рядом, и зеленые волосы переливались в лунном свете костра. Сокол чувствовал тонкий запах ее пота, силу ее ног и нежность кожи; шелковые волосы скользили по его груди, а острые когти все сильнее впивались в плечи. 

Удовольствие усиливалось с каждой секундой; кусая губы, он смотрел, как она приласкала свою грудь и прикоснулась к промежности, тут же кончив с резким шипящим выдохом. Сильнее сжав пальцы на ее бедрах, он выгнулся, уже жадным рывком входя в тесную скользкую глубину; через мгновение словно воспламенился каждый нерв, как от волшебного узора прежде — но теперь уже наслаждением, а не не болью.

… Костер давно догорел, а луна вновь спряталась за облаками. Сокол не видел женщину; чувствовал только тепло, прикосновения и дыхание. Он ощутил, как она встала рядом с ним, и несколько мгновений молча стояла рядом; юноша попытался было тоже подняться на ноги, но это оказалось слишком трудно, будто тело сковала даже не усталость, а паралич.

В этой темноте он словно со стороны услышав собственный голос:

— Мы еще встретимся?

— Позже, когда сам решишь, что пришло время уходить. Тогда приди на наше место на берегу, и я увезу тебя. Туда, где мы сможем быть вместе.

Ее голос был как ветер, и как вода, и как шум деревьев; последние слова, видимо, он слышал уже во сне.

Ему снилась черепаха: с прекрасными золотыми глазами, крепкими когтями и панцирем, поросшим зелеными водорослями. Она купалась среди кувшинок, и лунный свет дрожал на воде; из-за этой ряби очертания расплывались, менялись, и то становились женскими, то вновь принимали очертания рептилии — неизменны были только глаза...

...Очнулся Сокол уже поздним утром. Сонно потер глаза и некоторое время молча смотрел в низкий свод пещеры. Все случившееся казалось фантастическим сном, если бы не следка саднившие царапины на плечах и лежавшая рядом пиала с причудливым узором, слегка напоминавшим рисунок панциря. Сев, он осторожно взял пиалу в руки и долго рассматривал, улыбаясь своим мыслям.


End file.
